Dusk Till Dawn
by KitiaraROAR
Summary: In one summer I lost my best friend, broke my biggest rule when I fell in love, and had my heart broke all because of one guy, but now I'm back in Florida i can't help but wish I was still in Forks.


'You're pregnant' those words keep running though my head. How could this happen? It was supposed to be a summer fling nothing more, and now it's turned in to my life. Every moment of everyday he's in my head all my thoughts are about him and now I'm having his baby. But none of this can make me regret what happened. Nothing can make me wish I hadn't gone out there. It was the summer I learned that love is real. It was the summer I'll never forget.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Every summer's the same I go to my dad's hang out with Jacob for two months then go home. But this summer is going to be different. Jacob says there are going to be tons of parties and we're gonna go to all of them. When my plane lands in Port Angelus I run up to Charlie and jump in to a hug.

"Dad I missed you!" I shout as he wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you to Bells." He replies awkwardly as people watch us. I know he is one for showing much affection. "Why don't we go get your bags now?"

I follow behind dad to the baggage claim and grab my bags. We walk to the car and talk about our lives since we last saw each other.

"Umm Bella what is that in your wrist?" Charlie asks me looking back and forth from my wrist to the road.

"Char- dad it's a tattoo I have two of them." I smile and show him the word love on my wrist and the rose on my waist.

"Okay them." He coughs and says a little uneasy. We pull up in front of white two story house that I lived in till I was 7. I grab my bags out of the back and carefully run to the door that I know is unlocked. Once inside I close my eyes and take a deep breath of the familiar air. I can breathe easy here, this is home. I walk up to my room and notice that my dad switched out the bed so instead of a twin there is a queen bed. I hear a small knock on my door before Charlie pokes his head in.

"Hey Jacob wanted me to tell you that some people are have in beginning of summer party at the beach and that is you want to go to just go down and he'll meet you there." He tells me as a smile creeps on to my face. I grabe the purple streak in my hair and twirl it in my fingers.

"Is it okay if I go?"I ask with innocent eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't gonna let you go, but you need to be home by 11 and you can take my truck if you're careful." He smile.

"Okay thanks dad." I say as he leaves my room. I open my suit case and take out a pair of short shorts and a grey off one shoulder top with Jimmy Hendrix on it. I take off the sweats I'm wearing and put on the fresh clothes. I put on my black low top converse and take my cell phone out of my carry on bag. 4 texts.

_Call me when ur plane lands_- Mom

_U gonna go 2 the party?-_ Jake

_Why haven't u called yet?- _Mom

_Isabella Swan Call me!!-_ Mom

Jeeze mom is weird. I quick dial her number, it only rings once when she answers it.

"Bella! Why didn't you call sooner is everything okay?" my mom says quickly.

"Yes mom I'm fine I wait till I got to Charlie's before I called you that's all. But I can really talk I'm getting ready to go to the beach." I tell her calmly as I put on a little eye liner and put my hair in to pigtail braids and pin my bangs back with bobby pins.

"Wait the beach?" she questions.

"Yeah today is one of the few sunny days it's like in the 70's." I tell her and walk down the stairs to Charlie. Keys I mouth to him and he throws them to me but being me I didn't catch them. I pick them up and walk out. "Love you dad I'll be back later." I tell him and leave to his blue truck.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you sweetheart." Renee says.

"Love you to and tell Phil I said hi." I say as I start the truck.

"I will. Bye." With that she hangs up. I laugh and start the drive down to the rez the parking lot along the beach is crowded with cars and the beach is full of kids from Forks and kids from the rez. One of the first thing I notice is a canopy like think over the DJ booth in case it rains and a tables full of food.

I look around and see Jacob talking to a bunch of guys. I smile and jog over to him and jump on his back causing him to lose his balance and fall forward.

"What the fuck man!" he shouts before realizing it's me. "Oh my god Bella is that you?"

"The one and only." I say and get off of him.

"You have a tattoo and purple in your hair." He says astonished.

"I have two tattoos and my bellybutton pierced and my tongues and a have an industrial bar in my ear." I reply and show him everything.

"Wow you really changed. I like it." He nods in approval. I smile and run my tongues piercing over my teeth.

"Hey I have to go home for a minute but I'll be back a couple minutes. You all good by yourself?" he says walking toward his house.

"Yeah I'm good I might go dance soon." I tell him with the last word leaves my mouth he takes off in a jog. I laugh and turn around to see a short pixie like girl standing in front of me. Her short black hair and blue eyes making her model material to bad she's like 5 foot.

"Hi I'm Alice." She smiles.

"I'm Bella." I reply smiling back.

"We're gonna be the best of friends I can tell." She says and lopes her arm through mine. "Let's go dance." She says excitedly. I laugh as we dance, in between song we tell each other about our lives. She's surprised to find out I've never had a boyfriend, but what I don't tell her is ever since my parent got divorced when I was 7 I don't believe in love anymore why should I when all it does is cause pain. I find out that she just moved here with her older brother and that they moved here when their parents died. Her brother turns 20 next month and she's 16 like me.

I've smiled more today than I have in a long time.

"Hey Alice I'm gonna go get a drink I'll be right back." I tell her and walk over to the table I grab a can of sprite and open it I take a quick drink when I see Jacob and remember that he was only supposed to be gone for 'a minute'.

"Dude where the hell have you been?" I ask him and suddenly smell the alcohol on him.

"Bella, you're so pretty." He slurs and rubs his hand from my cheek bone to my jaw.

"Stop it Jake." I say swatting his hand away.

"Oh come on Bells be nice." He says and rubs his hand along my exposed arm. I stumble back a little trying to get out of his reach.

"Jacob. Stop!" I tell him again pushing him away.

"Come on Bella you know I've liked you and then you come here in those shorts, god you're so sexy." He says and rubs his hands on my legs I walk backward till I hit a tree _fuck_ I think to myself.

"Jake please stop." I push him. He doesn't move. I give him a nice hard push which makes him fall and I run back over to the party. I breathe out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I go back to Alice and we start dancing again. I push the thought of Jacob to the back of my mind; he was drunk he didn't know what he was doing. We dance for a while before I notice a copper haired guy staring at me with curiosity lased through his green eyes.

"Hey I'm gonna do get a drink now." Alice tells me over the music. The copper haired beauty walks toward me as she leaves.

"Wanna dance?" he voice like chocolate. Not trusting my voice I just nod. The song Replay by Iyaz comes on we dance the whole song grinding and swaying our hips in sync. When the song ends I don't want to stop dance but I reluctantly pull away knowing I would have to leave soon.

"It was nice dancing with you." I smile and turn to leave, I feel him grab my elbow gently.

"What's your name?" he asks with a crocked grin.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." I tell him looking in to his eyes getting lost in them.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He says smoothly.

"Well Edward Cullen I'll see you around." I turn and leave. I find Alice and tell her goodbye them leave. When I get home Charlie is sleeping so I go up to bed take off my clothes and get in to bed with bra and panties on.

**A/N: okay so I love Jacob but I had to put that in here cause slowly he's gonna change for the worse. But I love you for reading :)**


End file.
